


Best Boyfriend Ever

by TheWeatherOutside



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Gift Exchange, M/M, Romance, These boys are dorks, happy holidays!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeatherOutside/pseuds/TheWeatherOutside
Summary: For Robin!Christmas gift shopping is hard, luckily Michael has Jack there to help him out.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Best Boyfriend Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Robin for our discord's Holiday Gift Exchange!
> 
> Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas!!

“What about one of these?” Michael pointed to yet another display of designer wallets. “Do you think he’d like that?”

“He’s _your_ boyfriend. Don’t you know what he likes?” Jack asked from where he was leant up against a rack of shirts.

“You’re right. I’m pretty sure the wallet he has now was one I gave him _last_ Christmas.” Michael slumped as he stepped away from the display and glanced around the rest of the store.

It was less than two weeks until Christmas and the two of them still hadn’t bought all their Christmas presents. They were only really buying for the rest of the crew, but it was hard to buy for a group of people who could just _steal_ anything they wanted. And if they couldn’t, then they could just take the money they needed to afford it.

Thankfully, Jack had managed to find several gifts for the crew before that day, so he only needed a few more presents before he was finished. The weight of the shopping bags he was holding now was a sign of how he was finally done and was now just waiting for Michael to finish. He was probably going to be a while, though.

Michael was similar in the fact that he had already managed to buy most of his gifts. However, so far today he hadn’t found a single thing that he thought was good enough for the final person he had to shop for.

He only had one person left, but for Michael it was probably the worst person to still not have an idea for.

“What about a shirt?” Michael cried as his eyes landed on the rack Jack was next to. “Gavin likes shirts!”

“Do you even know his size?”

Michael’s mouth opened, but nothing came out as he realised that the answer was no. He groaned as his face fell into his hands and he walked off.

A moment later, the hands were dropped and Michael went over to the first thing he laid his eyes on.

“A jacket? It gets cold out this time of year.” He turned to Jack hopefully as he picked up the first jacket on the rack.

“In Los Santos?”

Michael’s face fell and Jack couldn’t help but chuckle. He knew he could have been a bit more helpful, but it was quite amusing seeing Michael lose his cool over a simple gift.

“Why don’t we go get some lunch?” Jack suggested. “You might feel a bit better after some food, and whilst we eat, we can see if we come up with anything.”

Michael seemed pleased at the suggestion of a break from the stress that was holiday gift shopping. He let out a relieved sigh as he nodded and began to follow Jack out of the store and towards the food court.

They had finished eating, but Michael was still no closer to coming up with an idea for Gavin’s gift than he was before.

“This is hopeless!” Michael threw his arms up and slumped in his seat.

“It’s not hopeless. I’m sure Gavin would like anything you give him because it’s coming from _you_. You could get him a pen and he’d still call you the best boyfriend ever for it.”

Michael seemed to consider that for a moment before Jack stopped that train of thought. “Don’t actually get him a pen.”

Michael sent him a glare that any other person would have cowered from, but Jack had spent years in the same crew as him and so he knew that there was nothing malicious about it.

“You are not helping,” he said, annoyed, and it was accompanied with him crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’m sorry, but I’ve already bought all of my stuff. I have no more ideas.” Jack was sympathetic of Michael, and he really did want to help, but when he agreed to come out today, he didn’t think this task would be so difficult.

“Well, what did you get him?” Michael had a look on his face that said telling him would be a bad idea. He seemed a tad too hopeful for what Jack was about to say.

Jack hesitated, but he knew if he refused to reply then Michael would just demand further until Jack gave in. It was a losing battle.

“A scarf,” Jack murmured, and hoped it was quiet enough that Michael didn’t hear him.

It seemed like he had, though, as he suddenly sat up and threw his arms into the air.

“That’s such a great idea! Why didn’t I think of that?”

Jack should have probably wondered why Michael seemed more happy than defeated at another missed idea for a gift, but he was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Until…

“Can I steal that idea?” Michael’s palms were planted on the table and he leant over it to get closer to Jack.

“What?” Jack sat back, stunned. “No. What am I supposed to get then?”

“I don’t know, that’s your problem.” Michael’s face was still close to his and he had a delighted grin on his face, still not taking Jack’s ‘no’ for an answer.

“ _This_ is already your problem.” Jack gestured to the area around them, reminding Michael that the reason they were still in the mall was because of him. “I don’t have to help!”

“What, you’re just going to leave and take my idea?”

Jack’s mouth fell open, before his arms were thrown up as well. “It was my idea!”

So, maybe his voice was slightly higher than he intended it to be and perhaps he was loud enough to draw the attention of those eating their lunch on the tables nearby. He slowly lowered his arms again with an apology, and he turned to find that Michael had a smirk on his face.

Jack tried to hold in the chuckle that threatened to escape, but soon they were both laughing despite the glares that were being sent their way.

Michael sat back in his chair and Jack thought he’d let the idea go.

But then he sent Jack one last hopeful: “So I can’t have your scarf?”

“No.” Jack was firm, and it seemed Michael had finally relented as he slumped in his seat once more.

“Aww,” Michael whined. He rubbed his hands over his face and then tilted his head back to look up at the ceiling.

“Is there not anything he’s said he would like? Anything he needs?” Jack suggested.

“No, he-” Michael suddenly sat up and faced Jack with a wide grin.

“Jack you’re a genius!”

Then, Michael was out of his chair and hurrying out of the food court. Jack didn’t even have time to stand up before Michael was gone from his eyesight.

What Jack had done differently he had no idea, but if it meant that Michael’s stressing would finally be over, then Jack would happily let him go.

Jack sighed and shook his head with a chuckle as he picked up their empty trays and threw their trash into the bins.

Those boys could be so hopeless.

* * *

Michael hurried through the penthouse towards the kitchen. Jack was in there, putting the last few items into the picnic basket that sat on the counter.

Jack smiled when he saw Michael approaching and he closed the top of the basket.

“Is it all in there?” Michael asked as he reached him.

“Yep!”

Michael grabbed the handle of the basket and went to lift the top of it off to peer inside, but was stopped by the hand that slammed onto the top.

“It’s all there, trust me.”

Michael watched Jack suspiciously, but Jack just continued to grin at him.

“Okay…” Michael said with a raised eyebrow. He would have questioned it further, but he had other things to think about and he trusted Jack.

“Did you manage to set it all up?” Jack changed the subject.

“Yeah.” Michael slumped in relief. He had spent the last week planning this out and he could now stop panicking about whether he would have it done in time. “Thanks for helping me with this.” He picked up the picnic basket from the counter.

“No problem. Have fun!” Jack called as Michael dashed off.

Michael put the basket down at the front door of the penthouse and then made his way down the hallway.

He stopped outside of a door and went to knock but hesitated. His nerves began to bubble up again, but he just needed to remember Jack’s words.

 _“Gavin would like anything you give him because it’s coming from_ you _.”_

He needed to stop getting inside his own head about all this. Gavin would like whatever Michael got him.

Michael knocked on the door before he could think anything more about it and opened the door.

Gavin was sat at his desk with his headphones on, so he didn’t hear Michael come in. He was typing away at his computer as he worked on whatever their next job was.

“Hey, Gavin?” Michael called.

Gavin swivelled around on his chair and his eyes lit up when he saw Michael, which made Michael’s heart soar.

“Hi, Michael!” Gavin smiled up at him and took his headphones off. “What’s up?”

“I have something to show you.” Michael held his hand out for Gavin, but he didn’t take it.

“Can it wait a minute?” Gavin turned back to point at the array of monitors behind him. “I still have all this stuff to-”

“Nope. I’m not taking no for an answer.” Michael grasped onto Gavin’s arm and pulled him up from his chair. “It’s Christmas and you deserve a break. I’m sure all that can wait until we get back.”

Gavin only protested slightly, but then he was allowing Michael to take his hand and pull him along behind him.

When they reached the front door, Michael asked Gavin to close his eyes.

“Why do I need to do that?”

“Just do it. It’s a surprise.”

Gavin looked at Michael sceptically, before he followed Michael’s command. Once his eyes were closed, Michael picked up the basket and opened the door. He grasped Gavin’s hand and guided him out of the penthouse.

They stepped into the elevator and Michael pressed the button that would send them up to the roof.

When the elevator dinged and the doors opened, Michael could see that Gavin desperately wanted to open his eyes before Michael allowed him to. To save him from peeking, Michael put his hands over Gavin’s eyes and steered him out of the elevator.

It was cold outside, and Michael briefly had a moment to think about how Jack was wrong. Los Santos _definitely_ got cold enough for a jacket.

Michael situated Gavin near the centre of the roof, and then lowered his hands.

“You can open your eyes now,” Michael said, although he knew it wasn’t needed. Gavin’s eyes were already open once Michael’s hands were gone.

Gavin didn’t say anything as he took in the roof around them. Michael had tied fairy lights around the entirety of the roof, lighting up the whole area. In the centre of it all, Michael had laid out a few blankets with an array of cushions on top of them.

Michael put the picnic basket down on the blankets, trying to distract himself from thinking that Gavin’s silence meant something bad.

However, a moment later Michael was startled as Gavin suddenly latched himself onto him.

“Michael! It’s beautiful!” Gavin wrapped his arms around him as he hugged Michael from behind. “Did you do all this yourself?”

“Jack helped me.” Michael turned around so that he was facing Gavin. “So, you really like it?”

“Yeah!” Gavin was smiling wide and he leant forward to kiss Michael.

Michael’s nerves dispersed when Gavin’s lips met his and he could finally relax a bit. They broke apart a moment later and Michael moved to sit down on the blankets.

Gavin followed suit and Michael opened the picnic basket. He pulled out the thermos that sat on top, along with the two enamel mugs next to it. He unscrewed the top and then poured the hot chocolate that was inside into the two mugs.

Gavin grinned as Michael handed him one of the mugs and then he slowly sipped on the warm liquid. Michael took a sip of his own drink before he reached into the basket and pulled out the other thing that was in there.

“Merry Christmas,” Michael said as he handed over the wrapped gift.

“Michael! You didn’t have to!” Gavin beamed as he took the present from Michael and began to carefully pull the wrapping paper off.

Once the wrapping was off, it revealed a sleek, black, rectangular case. Gavin looked at it for a moment before he opened it, and his eyes went wide.

“I know you already have a pair, but they broke on that heist recently and I know you said you wanted a new pair, so I hope these are alright. I couldn’t find ones that looked exactly like your last pair but these are-”

“Michael,” Gavin cut off Michael’s rambling and put a hand on his arm. “I love them.”

Michael sighed in relief and Gavin pulled the golden sunglasses out from the case and put them on, despite it being dark out. The glow of the fairy lights got caught on the glasses and made them seem all that much brighter.

“Thank you,” Gavin said, and he leant in to give Michael another peck on the lips.

Michael smiled, pleased that he no longer had to worry that Gavin wouldn’t like his gift. Michael went to close the picnic basket and move it out of the way, but then something inside caught his eye.

He pulled out the other present that was in the basket and looked at it in confusion. There was a small label on it and when Michael read it, he saw that it said, _‘To Gavin’_.

“What’s that?” Gavin leant over Michael shoulder, his new glasses still on.

“It’s for you?” Michael was still holding onto the gift, puzzled. Did Jack put this in the basket by accident?

Gavin took the gift from him and went to unwrap it. Michael noticed something else sitting at the bottom of the basket, and pulled out the small piece of paper that read:

_‘Don’t worry. I’ll look for another idea :) - Jack’_

“Michael, I love this! How did you know I wanted a new one?”

Michael put the note back and turned back to Gavin.

Gavin was sat there with a new scarf wrapped around his neck. It was green with thin gold stripes. He held out the ends of the scarf and looked down at it with a smile.

“Uh, I guess I just knew?” Michael shrugged.

A second later, he was being tackled to the ground as Gavin wrapped his arms around his neck.

“You’re the best boyfriend ever,” Gavin said into his ear.

Michael chuckled from beneath him. He _really_ owed Jack for this one.

“I suppose I am.”


End file.
